In recent years, because digital cameras have become lighter and smaller in size, they can be constituted for mobile use at various places and the function of a digital camera is also incorporated to cell phones or the like.
Because digital cameras have become lighter and smaller in size, photographing is not necessarily conducted at a stable orientation, and random tilt is generated to an image when photographing because a digital camera is held by a person.
In addition, with digital cameras, there can be cases where photographing is conducted for an intentionally tilted composition as well as a vertically long composition.
In JP2004-343476A, there is disclosed an imaging apparatus as described above able to correct the tilt of the imaging result by correctly reflecting an intension of the user. In addition, in JP11-136575A, there is disclosed an imaging apparatus which inputs a plane image by reducing skewness when forming a segmented image.
In addition, there is also commercially available a leveling bottle utilizing bubbles used for confirmation of orientations, the leveling bottle is disposed in a digital camera, for example, and can be inserted in a hot shoe where an external strobe of the digital camera is installed.
However, with an imaging apparatus of such a constitution, a relative roll angle obtained from a roll angle of an image pickup device and a roll angle of a sensor has variations between individual bodies at the time of assembly and it is problematic that a photographing image cannot be adjusted to a horizontal and vertical position with high precision. In addition, a method to increase precision is also not disclosed.
In addition, in the case of a leveling bottle inserted to the hot shoe, tilt of a chassis against a horizontal direction can be corrected by the leveling bottle but it is impossible to correct in the case when a roll angle is generated to the chassis and the image pickup device.